


无法控制

by 17Fandom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father-Son, Incest, M/M, original - Freeform, originalwork - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17Fandom/pseuds/17Fandom
Summary: 本来是想父亲节发的 结果拖了这么久ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ毁三观注意⚠️近亲注意⚠️年下注意⚠️开放式结局注意⚠️为了🚗而🚗 应该算半个pwp
Relationships: Joseph Fletcher/Vincent Fletcher
Kudos: 4





	无法控制

“Cheers!”

父子俩轻碰手中的酒杯，紫红的液体在透明的玻璃容器中晕染出淡淡的痕迹。

“约瑟夫，十八岁生日快乐。”

父亲模样的男人将杯中的红酒一饮而尽，笑着祝贺对面的少年。

少年也笑了笑，举起酒杯仰头喝下，纤细的手指微微翘起，自然的优雅。

“真想不到，一眨眼的功夫，你就长这么大了，我还当你一直都是五六岁的孩子呢。”

文森特放下酒杯，看着面前典雅大方，已经颇有绅士气息的儿子，恍惚间不禁感慨。

“说不定是我像您似的，长得太年轻了。”

约瑟夫天生的幽默感总能把文森特逗笑，他边说着，边又拿起酒瓶倒进两人的杯中。

“哈哈，你可太高看你父亲我了，我早比不上年轻那会儿了。”

文森特摇摇头，笑着摆了摆手，视线却在空中停顿了一阵，仿佛在想些什么。

“您怎么？”

一向感性的约瑟夫马上察觉到了父亲眼神中一闪而过的空虚，便顺势问了问。

“也没什么。突然想起一些事情而已。”

文森特叹了口气，无奈的笑了笑。

约瑟夫看着父亲欲言又止的样子，抿了抿嘴，拿起酒杯，起身移到了文森特身边的位置，拍了拍他的肩。

“您要是想说，我一直在。”

这句话一出，文森特便不禁放松了几分。约瑟夫温柔的语气仿佛拥有魔力，能让任何人原本嘈杂的心瞬间平静下来，给人一种莫名的温暖和安全感。

“也好。”

文森特笑了笑，随着嘴唇微微张开，更多的回忆又跟着涌上心头，也在那里逐渐清晰。

“我啊，曾经也有个深爱的人。”

其实儿时的文森特，算不上是个外向的孩子，而且比起其他同龄人喜欢的篮球，跑步之类的活动，文静的他偏爱听歌画画。要是有时间，他偶尔还会跟着爷爷一起种些花花草草，跟着奶奶唱唱歌。可正因为如此，文森特成为了其他孩子们欺负的对象。

“你是女孩子吗？喜欢这些东西。”

“娘娘腔！”

“胆小鬼，没本事！”

说不难受那是假的，但文森特早就习惯了每天被这些孩子们嘲笑的日子。

他本以为这就是自己的命运，直到他遇见了他。

“不用管他们，做你喜欢做的事，我觉得挺可爱的呀。”

他仿佛一束冲进他灰暗世界的阳光，给万物填上了色彩，也给他的心带进了久违的希望。

他们一起上学，给对方炫耀自己的早餐；他们一起放学，用攒好的零花钱买两根冰棒；他们一起散步，拉着手坐在假山上看着夕阳。

他们仿佛拥有了全世界。

还是少年的两人哪里懂得什么是爱，他们唯一清楚的是，好像只要在对方身旁，他们才是完整的。

可没人能预料到，那辆失控的货车。

少年的笑容永远定格在了那一天。

“我现在去给你买，一会儿就回来！”

他的声音仿佛还在耳边盘旋。

他看见倒在血泊中的那个少年，手里还紧紧攥着两根草莓味的雪糕。

他眼前一片惨白，昏了过去。

那天之后，他丢失了自己。

他日日夜夜的自责难过，哭到最后一滴眼泪都干涸枯竭，本就摇摇欲坠的自信和希望也瞬间消失殆尽。

他从此恐惧自己内心深处真实的情感，只得把它们胡乱揉捏压碎后锁进灵魂深处。也无心再去寻找属于自己的人生，像一片枯黄的落叶般随波逐流，做不出任何挣扎。

磕磕绊绊的熬到二十过半，亲朋好友寄来的无数张赤红信封刺疼着他的眼睛。

他无奈的狠下心，开始和同事推荐的女孩交往，也试图说服自己喜欢的一直都是异性，并趁着自己无力思考的时候跟她结了婚。

两人结婚没多久就有了孩子，看上去幸福美满，和和睦睦，在外人眼里就像是郎才女貌的天仙配。

可也许他的命运注定充满挫折。

妻子在发现他精心保存的那些书信照片后，仿佛受了奇耻大辱般夺门而出。

离婚协议也在几天后应声而至。

他又一次不知所措，眼神空洞的坐在冰凉的地板上，无助的看着落地窗外灯火通明的城市。

可已心灰意冷的他，突然听见了婴儿的哭声。

他下意识的冲好奶粉，在手背上试好温度，喂给摇篮里的孩子。看着婴儿满足的眯着眼，他的眼泪应声而下。他的确失去了很多，但刚刚来到世界上的的儿子，是他人生最后的美好。

“那时候，我是真心难受。”

文森特说到这，拿起酒杯一饮而尽，随后感伤的低下了头，微长的睫毛也垂了下去，难过的表情让人心疼。

约瑟夫看着父亲，那副一贯充满威严的英俊面孔此刻因为悲伤显得有些落寞。清蓝晶莹的瞳孔似乎格外深邃，脸颊在酒精的作用下变得绯红，几缕深棕色的碎发从耳边落下，竟有些柔弱的美感。

一瞬间，占有欲充满了约瑟夫的身体。

他想完完全全的占有面前的这个男人，尽管他是他的父亲。

“真没想到我会跟你说这些。”

不等约瑟夫缓过神来，文森特又拿起了快要见底的酒瓶，想倒进自己的杯子里。

“爸爸，您醉了，我扶您去休息吧。”

约瑟夫知道父亲酒性不太好，便赶忙拦下了他手里的酒杯，一只手绕到他的背上，待男人有些摇晃的站起来，又把他的手臂搭在自己肩上，搀扶着他向楼上的卧室走去。

“来。”

约瑟夫轻轻的把文森特放在床上，又帮他捋了捋被汗水粘在脸颊边上的几根发丝。

文森特是真心醉的不轻，刚才只是淡粉的脸颊早已红的像是能透过细腻的皮肤滴出血来。酒精也多多少少削弱了他的体力，尽管只是走上了短短的一段楼梯，他的胸腔还是随着微重的呼吸声快速的上下起伏。双眼也因为疲劳而微微眯起，像只受了伤的动物，却又美的勾人魂魄。

约瑟夫咬了咬嘴唇，努力移开自己的视线。

他从来没有如此渴望过一个人。

无论约瑟夫怎样尝试着转移自己的注意力，他眼前浮现的却都是本不该出现的画面。听着男人粗重的呼吸声，他只想扳开男人的双腿，用力顶进他穴道深处的敏感点，操干的他说不出一句话，直到他在他背上抓满血痕，却因为无法抗拒的快感而一次又一次的高潮。

他痛苦至极。

就在这时，约瑟夫突然感觉到谁在扯他的衣袖，可没有准备的他干脆直接一个踉跄被拉了过去，空出的那只手好不容易才在床上支撑平衡。

“眼睛......”

文森特偏过头，紧紧抓着儿子的手腕。

“什......什么？”

约瑟夫还有些疑惑，可父亲的手却突然攀上了他的脸侧，拇指滑过他的眼角。

“你的眼睛......好像他......”

文森特轻抚着少年的脸颊，鬓角，时不时还轻刮几下他的睫毛。他朦胧的眼神中仿佛突然充满了幸福，看着却又有些莫名的心酸。

约瑟夫的喉结动了动，他低下头，看着自己一向尊敬的父亲竟有如此迷人的一面，一瞬间竟有些不知所措。虽然约瑟夫一向是个理智的人，但面对着这样的场景，少年的火热内心明显占了上风。父亲微张的薄唇，急促的呼吸，空气中弥漫的暧昧气息，无一不在诱惑他抛弃无谓的执着，跨过那条虚无缥缈的所谓“界限”，现在，一切都属于他掌控。

约瑟夫轻轻拨开父亲的双手，顺势压在了床上。

他吻了上去。

约瑟夫没有什么多余的动作，他向来喜欢占有般的吻。他压制着男人的双唇，用舌尖扫荡着父亲的每一寸口腔。他舔舐着他的唇齿，时不时轻吮他的舌尖，惹得男人不由得轻哼了几声。可这几声轻吟对约瑟夫来说如同悦耳的音乐，刺激着他吻的更深，更彻底，更霸道，吻的男人几乎窒息。文森特似乎也被吻的有些迷乱，迷朦中竟跟着附和了上去，完全让本能控制着他的身体，享受着此刻的一切。

他们紧紧的抱着对方，如同情人，爱人，恋人一样缠绵。

良久，约瑟夫才放开身下的男人。双唇分离后，两人的嘴角还点缀着一条暧昧的银丝。

文森特的双唇都被吻的有些泛红，一只手搭在发烫的额头上，大口大口的呼吸着空气，如同一条搁浅的鱼。

“真美。”

约瑟夫说着，又一次俯下身，动手去解男人衬衫的扣子。

文森特感觉到偏冷的皮肤在自己的身体上游走，不由得清醒了几分。他用这点力气缓缓睁开眼睛，看见约瑟夫正半压在他身上，扣子也已经被解开了一半。文森特心里一惊，潜意识驱使着他推了推身上那人的手，但酒精却几乎麻痹了他的身体，身上的人没移动丝毫。

“约瑟夫......嗯......别......我们不能......唔......”

没有挣扎的力气，文森特只能用语言来表达。可现在的他算不上清醒，也几乎组织不出一句完整的话，气若游丝的抵抗也自然阻止不了约瑟夫的动作。

“嘘。”

尽管文森特用尽全力想要挣脱，可少年的欲火早已被挑起，他双膝压在男人的手上，身强力壮的他轻轻松松便控制住了身下的父亲，随后又吻上了他的双唇，双手伸进已被解开的衬衫，揉弄着男人胸前的两颗茱萸。

“不......约瑟夫......嗯唔......”

约瑟夫的吻从双唇移到父亲敏感的脖颈，不安分的双手更加用力的搓揉着那两点。许久没被碰触的地方格外敏感，即使是有过经验的成年人，文森特还是忍不住轻喘出声。

“哈嗯......约瑟夫......不......别揉了......嗯啊......”

文森特难耐的扭动着身体，身下的炙热却不争气的挺立了起来。无论他再怎么控制，大脑深处的神经仿佛都在告诉他放弃抵抗，听从自己的身体，追寻最原始的那份快感。

可身上的人，明明是自己的亲生儿子。

约瑟夫感受到父亲大腿间逐渐变硬的那物，嘴角勾起了一抹弧度。

约瑟夫移开压着父亲双手的膝盖，往后退了退，解开了文森特的皮带。里边被布料包裹着的东西明显的胀起，头部流出的液体甚至打湿了灰色的棉布。他满意的舔了舔嘴角，脱下父亲下身最后的那层束缚，看着完全暴露在空气中的阳物，约瑟夫只轻抚了几下根部，随后便整根含进了嘴里。

“哈啊......！”

文森特受惊的呻吟出声，双手抓紧了床单。

约瑟夫的口活出奇的好，他像是小孩子在舔棒棒糖一般，仔细的舔舐着每一个角落，时不时吸吮几下，总会惹的文森特叫的更大声。

“不......哈嗯......不行......啊啊......我......不行......嗯唔......”

下身被温暖口腔包裹的感觉实在太舒服，几乎让他忘却了那口腔的主人，正是他的儿子，约瑟夫。他微微颤抖着，好久没有体会过如此快感的身体还不习惯，他只能不知所措的抓着身旁的被子，随着身下那人的节奏呻吟着。

而约瑟夫似乎很满意父亲这幅为快感而折服的表情，他又故意在吸吮的时候弄出一些色情的声音，随后欣赏着文森特因为羞怯而偏着头不去看他的样子。等约瑟夫终于玩够了，文森特早被少年的恶趣味调戏的疲累不堪，大口地喘着气。

“哈啊......约瑟夫......别弄了......哈嗯......”

约瑟夫看着求饶的父亲，似乎并不准备止步于此。他舔了舔手指，伴着刚才铃口顶端渗出的些许液体，慢慢的送入了文森特的身体里。

“哈啊......！”

一下被两根手指进入的感觉并不好受，从没被开发过的地方又对异物极其敏感，惹的文森特不由得呻吟着挺起了腰身。约瑟夫笑着压下父亲微微颤抖的身体，又凑到了他耳边轻声安慰。

“没事的，别紧张。”

少年的声音已经略显成熟，此刻又染上了些许情欲的低哑，格外有磁性，语气中也似乎依旧带着那令人安心的魔力。文森特咬着嘴唇，后穴竟真的放松了几分，约瑟夫也顺势让手指更深入了一些。

“啊......！那里......嗯唔......”

约瑟夫只是试探性的动了动手指，就马上碰到了深处的那软肉。随着自己的一声喘息，文森特只感觉一股前所未有的酥麻感从后穴一路分散到全身的每一根神经，控制不住的想要更多。

约瑟夫似乎对这意外的惊喜很是满意，他故意用两根手指揉了揉那一点，又用指甲轻轻的刮了几下，换来的是更多勾人心弦的呻吟，和水蛇般扭动的腰。他又用指尖压了压那处，文森特也随着他的动作颤抖的更加剧烈，身前的炙热胀的发红，顶端冒出晶莹的液体，似乎已经蓄势待发。

“要......要去了......哈啊......！”

还不等约瑟夫反应过来，文森特便已泄了出去。半透明的白浊挂在他的柱身和小腹上，显得色情无比。后穴一阵一阵的收缩着，甚至夹的里边的手指有些疼痛。床上的男人眼角有些晶莹，生理性的泪水顺着脸颊滑落，双手紧紧抓着被子，如同被人第一次开苞的少年。

“看来，爸爸也很想要我，不是吗。竟然只是靠后面就射了......”

约瑟夫笑了笑，动手解开了自己的皮带。

他把一旁两人多余的衣物扔下床，温柔的抬起了文森特的双腿，让他的后穴正对着自己下身的炙热。粉红的小穴还在不停收缩，仿佛是在邀请面前的人。

“您这里，真是可爱呢。”

约瑟夫用性器轻轻的摩擦着父亲的穴口，发烫的顶部刺激的文森特有些难受。

“别......停下.....嗯唔......停......”

文森特难耐的扭动着身体，但还是时不时就会碰到约瑟夫挺立着的性器。他只能无助的晃动自己的下身，也不知是想逃离那根东西，还是想让它完完全全的进到自己的身体里来。这么一来，倒也刮蹭得约瑟夫愈来愈胀痛，他低声骂了一句，一掌打在文森特侧面的臀肉上，清脆而响亮。

“您是哪里学来的这么骚的招式，嗯？”

“没......没有......啊嗯......约瑟夫.....别闹了......我......我......”

随着这一掌，文森特刚刚塌软下去的性器又逐渐挺了起来，后穴收缩的更加厉害，两片薄唇也微微张开着，津液从嘴角流了出来。

“有这么爽？”

约瑟夫看着父亲这样的反应，倒觉得有意思。

「啪」

又是一掌，几乎打在了穴口旁边。文森特都还没从刚才的那一下缓过神来，现在这一下几乎打没了他的思想。他的身体轻轻颤抖了几下，后穴便突然变得晶亮，流出的淫液瞬间打湿了床单，淡淡的水迹显得格外色情。

“别......别打了......嗯哈......约瑟夫......后......后面......难受......嗯唔......”

文森特用手背抹着生理和羞怯的泪水，扭动着腰身无助的求饶。

“都湿成这样了，应该很想让我进去吧。”

约瑟夫仿佛看见了父亲即将崩断的理智线，一瞬间，一种前所未有的兴奋感占据了他的大脑，他想完全击垮这个男人的一切，让他仅仅属于自己，永远属于他一个人。

他的理智也彻底断了弦。

还不等父亲回答，约瑟夫便径直插进了刚刚才被开拓好的穴道，但文森特的身体似乎还沉浸在几层快感的余韵中，后穴依旧松软，倒是让约瑟夫的动作更加轻松。他一击到底，狠狠擦过穴道深处的敏感点，不出所料的换来文森特今夜最高昂的一声呻吟。

“哈啊......！！”

被完全进入的感觉并不好受，不提穴口撕裂般的疼痛，他甚至有一种身体被捅穿的错觉。但被抵到那块软肉的快感格外强烈，混合上剧烈的疼痛，瞬间击垮了他的最后一丝理智。

“爸爸，舒服吗？”

这一称谓让文森特瞬间软了双腿，他用微弱的力气抬起头，听见身上那人熟悉的声音，闻见他熟悉的古龙香水，看见他熟悉的面庞，甚至跟自己有几分相似。

他仿佛触电。

明明清楚地知道正在侵犯他的人正是自己的亲生儿子，可不知为何，他的身体却愈来愈不想反抗。

一瞬间，羞耻和悔恨涌进文森特的内心，但还没能停留几秒，便又随着他的声声喘息流了出去。

不仅如此，文森特甚至感觉下身原本钻心的痛楚竟开始逐渐消失，取而代之的是更加强烈的快感，让他忍不住发出更加淫乱的呻吟。

“看您这表情，是爽的说不出话了吧。”

此刻的文森特早已泪眼朦胧，略长的黑发披散在被汗水和泪水浸湿的脸颊上。嘴唇似乎也早就失去了闭合能力，如同扩音器般播放着喉咙里发出的声声喘息。这幅样子，活像被小孩子玩坏的玩具。

约瑟夫笑了笑，吻上了父亲微微张开的双唇，温柔的缠绕着他的舌尖，却突然加重了身下速度。

“嗯......！嗯唔......哈嗯......！”

约瑟夫的动作如同发情期的野兽一般狂野，肿胀的性器几乎撑开了穴口的褶皱，也一丝不差的填满了整个穴道。他深深的吻着文森特，连他仅剩的呻吟都混着津液尽数咽下。感受着父亲的身体在自己的调教下臣服于最原始的快感，他就仿佛兴奋不已，下身也抽插的更加用力。

“哈唔......约......约瑟夫......嗯唔......好......好深......哈啊......”

文森特被一次次的顶到最深处，生理性的泪水又一次从眼角滑落。

占有的感觉甘甜无比，约瑟夫放开了父亲的双唇，转而开始亲吻着他的脖颈。他啃咬，舔舐，如同动物咬开猎物的喉管后吸吮汩汩流出的血液一般享受着。

“爸爸......好棒......嗯......”

约瑟夫满足的低喘着，随后俯下身紧紧抱住了父亲，感受着身下那人急促的喘息和有些乱拍的心跳。

“哈啊......！不......不行了......嗯哈......！要......要......”

感受到下体发出的电流般的急切信号，文森特的身体轻轻地颤抖着，腰身控制不住的抬起，紧紧的咬着嘴唇，已经在释放的边缘。

约瑟夫自然清楚这一点，他也差点被父亲不停收缩的穴道夹到泄了出来。但即便是这样，他还是笑了笑，想再调戏一会儿身下的男人。

“求我。”

约瑟夫毫无预兆的用拇指按住了文森特的铃口，用一种挑逗的语气说道。

文森特用仅剩的力气闭紧双唇，不愿为快感而折服。

“嗯？”

约瑟夫看着抗拒的父亲，显然不满意于这种答复。

他舔了舔嘴唇，把文森特的双腿反折到几乎不可思议的角度，让他动弹不得。随后抽出了下身的阳物，离开了文森特的身体，但没几秒，又狠狠的一插到底。

“唔啊......！约瑟夫......求你......哈......”

突然被狠狠的顶到了前所未有的深度，文森特不禁松开了咬紧的双唇，嘴角溢出几声断断续续的求饶，媚眼如丝。但即便是这样诱人的景象，约瑟夫仍旧不满足。

“求我什么？爸爸不说出来的话，我怎么知道呢？”

约瑟夫最渴望的，就是见到平时强势的父亲被自己操干的说不出话，哭喊着在他身下求饶，任他摆布的样子。

而这种快感，近在咫尺。

“让我......让我射......嗯啊......我不......不行了......哈啊......”

文森特根本无法思考，他被刚刚那一下顶的语无伦次，支离破碎的单词勉勉强强才能拼出句子。

“真乖。”

约瑟夫不再拘束，松开了按压着的地方，下身大开大合的操弄着无力反抗的父亲。文森特也早已沦为快感的奴隶，除了呻吟和迎合身上的人，一切理智都被他抛之脑后。

“啊......要......要射......哈啊......！”

文森特的身体剧烈地挺起，修长的手指紧紧抓着约瑟夫背上光滑的皮肤，指甲浅浅的嵌了进去，印出了红色的血痕。眼角生理性的泪水悄悄滑落，明亮的瞳孔覆上了一层情欲的朦胧。

“我......我也......嗯唔......！”

被高潮收缩的穴道一压，约瑟夫也顺势释放在了父亲的身体里，滚烫的精液刺激的文森特的下身止不住的射精，一股股白浊的液体留在了两人平坦的小腹上。

“哈啊......约瑟夫......嗯......嗯唔......”

连一点喘息的机会都不给，约瑟夫转过了头，又是一个深吻。

随后，他又附上文森特的耳畔。

“忘了他吧，”

约瑟夫笑着说。

“现在，我是你的情人。”


End file.
